


The Greatest Gift

by Soffi_Bayard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffi_Bayard/pseuds/Soffi_Bayard
Summary: Гарри подарил своему отцу лучший в мире подарок.





	The Greatest Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Greatest Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/468191) by tigersmeleth. 



> На русский название переводится как «Величайший Дар».

Гарри быстро слабел и прекрасно это осознавал. Он это чувствовал. Хуже всего было то, что Волдеморт убивал его не с помощью магии, а голыми руками. Он наказывал Гарри за то, что тот побеждал его снова и снова. Волдеморт потянул руки к Гарри, схватил его за расстегнувшийся ворот рубашки и начал поднимать полулежащего парня вверх до тех пор, пока они не оказались лицом к лицу.

К этому времени Гарри уже был не в себе. Он задыхался, из его носа сочилась кровь, на всём теле у него были синяки и глубокие порезы, а одежда была разорвана в клочья. Его очки были потеряны где-то на поле боя. Ему было больно дышать, и каждый раз, когда он проглатывал желчь, которой его вот-вот должно было вырвать, он ощущал вкус крови.

— Ну что ж, — шипящий голос Волдеморта раздался у него над ухом. — Мы снова встретились, Гарри. — Гарри дрожал. Он вспомнил этот голос, он слышал его во сне. Волдеморт смеялся над ним. Это был тот же жестокий смех, который Гарри слышал при приближении дементора, который раздавался, прежде чем Волдеморт убил его мать. — Боишься меня, мальчик?

Гарри посмотрел прямо в змеиные глаза и хрипло прошептал:

— Нет.

Глаза Волдеморта потемнели от ярости. Он взвыл от злости и разочарования и отбросил Гарри от себя, как будто мальчик был не более чем тряпичной куклой.

— Ты заплатишь за это, Поттер, я заставлю тебя пожалеть о том, что ты не умер вместе с твоими чёртовыми родителями! — проклинал он Гарри. Успокоившись, Волдеморт подошёл к дрожащему мальчику. — Ты заплатишь, — поклялся он снова. — И на этот раз никто не придёт и не спасёт тебя, — и он поднял свою палочку со злой ухмылкой.

— Держись подальше от моего сына! — проревел где-то сзади Гарри глубокий голос, и чьё-то тяжелое тело врезалось в него. Гарри был застигнут врасплох и упал на землю. Но он вовремя успел разлепить глаза, чтобы увидеть, как чей-то кулак с размаху врезался в лицо Лорда.

Гарри полностью открыл глаза и посмотрел на него через маленькое разделяющее их расстояние.

— Папа, — прошептал он. Его отец пришёл спасти его. Но нет, его отец не был тем, кто должен был победить Волдеморта. Он был этим человеком, и именно он должен был спасти своего отца. Мучительно медленно он начал ползти к ним.

— Почему, Северус? — высоким голосом проговорил Волдеморт, как только спихнул с себя Снейпа. — Ты пришёл как раз вовремя, чтобы посмотреть, как я убиваю это жалкое подобие волшебника, — Снейп зарычал и бросился на Волдеморта, который легко увернулся и отошёл в сторону.

— Ты, чёртов ублюдок! — выплюнул он. — Ты убил мою жену, моего лучшего друга, и теперь ты хочешь убить моего сына! Я клянусь могилой Мерлина, что ты умрёшь прежде, чем я позволю тебе приблизиться к нему снова! — Снейп сделал ещё один выпад в сторону Волдеморта. Но тёмный волшебник заблокировал его и теперь держал бывшего Пожирателя Смерти в смертельном захвате.

— Я никогда не терпел от тебя наглости до того, как ты предал меня. И уж точно не потерплю этого сейчас! — прошипел Волдеморт своё тёмное обещание, скрывающееся за его словами. « _Каков отец, таков и сын_ », — думал он, когда ударил Снейпа в затылок и отбросил его так же, как он сделал это с Гарри. Достав свою палочку, он направил её на Снейпа, готового броситься на него вновь. — Круцио! — произнёс Волдеморт. Он ухмыльнулся, когда зелёный свет хлынул из кончика его палочки.

Следующие несколько мгновений замедлились для Гарри. Он увидел кусочек зелёной вспышки и красные глаза, которые пристально смотрели на его отца. Тогда он абсолютно точно убедился в том, что он должен был сделать. Невзирая на боль, которую он чувствовал, он вытащил свою палочку и побежал быстрее, чем когда-либо прежде. Направив свою палочку на Волдеморта, Гарри выкрикнул непростительнейшее из всех Непростительных — убивающее заклятие. Он почувствовал, как сила накапливается и вырывается из его палочки. В это проклятие он вложил всю свою любовь, которую он испытывал к своему отцу — одна единственная эмоция, которую Волдеморт не мог понять. Когда это проклятие отскочило от него, Гарри бросился перед проклятием, предназначенным для его отца.

Он увидел взрывающиеся огоньки и ощутил, будто Волдеморт воспламенил его одним словом. Он дрожал и корчился на земле, пытаясь найти способ успокоить свою мучительную боль. Он кричал так громко, как только мог, как будто вопль, который он издавал, мог заблокировать его боль. Но затем боль начала исчезать, и Гарри почувствовал себя таким уставшим. Сильные руки обняли его и начали покачивать вперёд и назад. Он открыл глаза и увидел своего отца.

Снейп облегченно вздохнул, когда Гарри перестал трястись от боли и посмотрел на него своими зелёными глазами. Но что-то было не так. Его дыхание значительно замедлилось и стало поверхностным. « _Как же так?_ » — спросил он себя, отчаянно желая уберечь своего сына от жестокой реальности жизни. Волдеморт сломал тело Гарри задолго до того, как проклятие Круциатуса ударило по нему; проклятие же только усугубило его внутренние травмы.

— Папа? — спросил Гарри. — Папочка? — повторил он вновь. Для ушей Снейпа голос Гарри звучал, как голос ребёнка. Да он и был ребёнком. Гарри был не более чем мальчишкой. Он ведь ещё даже не закончил Хогвартс. Гарри был его маленьким мальчиком. Он почувствовал, как из его глаз полились слёзы, даже несмотря на то, что он старался сдерживать их. — Папочка, почему ты плачешь? — спросил Гарри мягким голосом. Он протянул руку и слегка стёр слезы с глаз Снейпа. Снейп схватился за эту руку. Это была маленькая ручка, но от этого ничуть не меньше, чем его собственная. Она была скользкой от крови Гарри, и от этого у Снейпа сжался желудок. У Гарри было сильное кровотечение, однако он ничего не мог сделать, чтобы остановить его. Рука Гарри была хрупкой, но он боялся отпустить её, опасаясь, что если сделает это, то жизнь Гарри навсегда ускользнёт от него. Поэтому он держал руку так крепко, как только мог, не причиняя при этом вреда мальчику.

— Я плачу, потому что очень сильно люблю тебя, — прошептал он, и Гарри улыбнулся.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, папочка, — Снейп в ответ улыбнулся грустной улыбкой. Если бы только его сын знал, как сильно он его любит. А сейчас они просто слушали дыхание друг друга. — Пап, мне так холодно, — Гарри действительно дрожал. Снейп обернул то, что осталось от одежды мальчика, вокруг него, чтобы ему было теплее, хотя он знал, что это бесполезно. — Папочка, уже темнеет, ты собираешься уйти от меня? — на выдохе проговорил Гарри, когда Снейп приблизился к нему, прижимая его к себе ещё ближе, как будто Гарри был новорождённым младенцем. Его отец покачал головой.

— Нет, сын, я никогда тебя не оставлю, — это всё, что Снейп мог сказать, чтобы окончательно не сломаться. Его сердце истекало кровью. Его сын, его собственная плоть и кровь, ускользал от него. Снейп видел это в его зелёных глазах. Они потеряли свой блеск, и теперь теряли свою живость. Снейп переместил свою голову против головы Гарри, не желая ничего больше, чем утешить его, но на самом деле не зная, как. Как скорбящий отец должен обнимать своего единственного ребёнка, когда тот умирает? Северус не знал, как утешить Гарри, и сам всё никак не мог успокоиться.

— Папочка, я так устал. Я хочу спать, но если я усну, монстры будут преследовать меня. — вздохнул Гарри. Он начинал чувствовать головокружение, которое он всегда чувствовал, когда уставал.

— Тс-с-с, монстры больше тебя не тронут, ты заставил их всех уйти. Спи, сынок, я буду здесь, когда ты проснёшься, — голос Северуса дрожал, пока он шептал эти слова.

— Я буду спать, я буду для тебя самым хорошим мальчиком. Прощай, пап, я всегда буду любить тебя, — на минуту прежний Гарри вернулся, но быстро исчез. Он пробыл здесь достаточно долго, чтобы полюбить своего отца, отца, о котором он, за свои семнадцать прожитых лет, узнал слишком поздно. Он закрыл глаза. Его губ коснулась лёгкая улыбка, но Гарри больше не дышал.

Всё, что Северус мог сделать, это прижать к себе растерзанное тело и рыдать в плечо сына. Он молчал, пока все остальные на поле боя стояли, скорбя о Мальчике-Который-Не-Выжил, и плакал о том удивительном подарке, который Гарри оставил своему отцу. Дар жизни.


End file.
